


hairline fracture

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [8]
Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Collars, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Jaejoong is a Prince of Hell who enjoys his second-in-command Chen in his lap.





	hairline fracture

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #10](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): collaring
> 
>  **warnings:** rape/noncon!! collaring, violence, mentions of gore and blood

-

In the ninth circle of Hell, where Pride lives, is Jaejoong’s court and there are three things to see: the Prince of Pride himself, his elegantly carved throne, and his pet whom he keeps collared and leashed.

For Jaejoong, it’s the pet that his favourite attraction and his favourite entertainment. His pretty Chen, with his dark hair and his dark eyes and his surly mouth, standing at attention to the left of Jaejoong, head tipped away to show off the thin platinum collar encircling his throat, attached to a chain that leads all the way to Jaejoong’s bracelet.

One of Jaejoong’s legionnaires is kneeling and speaking, and his eyes keep straying to Chen. Enough times for Chen to finally notice and glance at him, gaze void-black like the company he keeps. Jaejoong’s feeling indulgent, a touch bored. He wills the chain to extend, gives Chen his liminal freedoms: ‘Go ahead.’

Chen flicks his gaze to Jaejoong, then back to the legionnaire. The following few moments is carnage as Chen is allowed to finally unleash that tightly-coiled violence in him. He’s Jaejoong’s second-in-command after all; it wouldn’t do to have a weak pet who couldn’t keep off stray attention.

With the legionnaire splattered across the throne room, his guts on Chen’s claws, blood smeared over Chen’s cheeks, Jaejoong tugs on the leash - _hard_.

The collar has Chen turning around with a snarl before he remembers himself, standing up and stalking towards his master, needing a moment to clench his jaw before slotting himself in Jaejoong’s lap.

‘Be good and give me what I want,’ murmurs Jaejoong, his Prince, his master. The chain has shortened; every movement of Jaejoong’s wrist tugging at Chen’s platinum collar, the gleam of it covered in fresh gore.

Clothing vanishes at will, but the blood and guts remain. Chen carefully turns his back to Jaejoong, his shoulders tense as he grips the arms of the throne, raises his hips, says so quietly, it’s almost imperceptible, ‘master, fuck me.’

‘Such a good bitch,’ croons Jaejoong, tugging once on the chain to watch Chen’s head fall back from the tug on his collar. He slides his cock inside of his pet, enjoying the friction, the way Chen’s ass parts around his length.

Chen’s claws scratch into the arms of the throne as he raises himself up, lowers himself, riding Jaejoong slowly. Jaejoong gives him time, watching the beautiful ripple of muscle along Chen’s arms and his back, how his shoulders refuse to relax when Chen hates every moment of his own submission.

He would give in eventually - violence and sex were but two sides of the same coin, and they both know Jaejoong can see the half-hard bob of Chen’s cock from murdering Jaejoong’s legionnaire earlier.

In some distant way, Jaejoong is aware a mortal would not be capable of such feats - riding cock with simply the leverage of their upper body strength, how Chen does not need rest nor a break when Jaejoong will simply _will_ the energy to him through this chain, this precious connection to his most vulnerable throat.

‘Does it feel good, Chen?’ Jaejoong asks, because it’s fucking delicious to _him_. Watching his pet bounce in his lap, ride his cock, force Jaejoong’s thickness past that sweet tightness of his asshole, get right deep in him. ‘Like getting fucked just like how you need?’

Chen doesn’t reply so Jaejoong tugs on the collar again, sends a shock through him instead. It earns him a pained whine and the sweet _tight_ clench of Chen’s ass around his cock. ‘Fuck - what was that?’

Snarling, Chen only rides Jaejoong faster, grinding his bony ass into Jaejoong’s lap so Jaejoong’s dick scrapes along that perfect spot. ‘Fuck me _better_ , master.’

‘You’re such a fucking shit,’ cackles Jaejoong, unfairly endeared by his pet, squirming on his dick when his own cock is hard and leaking between his thighs. He shortens the chain even further, getting Chen’s head to wrench back until Chen is staring at the void-ceiling of the throne room, his spine an unseemly arch, ass clutching at Jaejoong’s cock.

The uncomfortable angle has Jaejoong’s cock ride along Chen’s rim harder, hotter, and Chen chokes out a noise - half-pain, half-pleasure - which only gets Jaejoong harder. The brutal arch of Chen’s back also means he can’t lift himself using his grip on the arms of the throne, so Jaejoong sighs, relents himself to doing the work now that Chen was helplessly caught over his cock and unable to escape.

Reaching forward, Jaejoong grips his pet’s hips, lifts him up just enough for his cock to begin thrusting into that tight hole, groaning as the angle makes sure he slams hard into Chen’s sweet spot, has Chen’s cock dribbling precome and Chen himself making loud noises that echo around the throne room, getting louder with each slam.

‘That’s right, you always make master do all the work, don’t you?’ Jaejoong grits out as he continues canting his hips upwards, grinding his cock into Chen’s hot little hole. His hands move from Chen’s waist to his ass, hold him apart to watch the hot clutch of Chen’s ass every time Jaejoong pulls his cock out, thrusts it back in. ‘Fuck, you love taking my cock.’

Chen gurgles out a sound, the collar tugging tight enough against his throat that he can’t manage proper enunciation. The chain is tight between his collar and bracelet on Jaejoong’s wrist. He considers lengthening it - just to give Chen the ability to snarl and moan and wail again - but hearing him choke helplessly as he’s fucked is its own turn-on.

His pet was such a good bitch. Especially like this - taking his master’s gift of violence and blood, repaying him with ugly gagging sounds as he’s forced to take his master’s cock harder and harder, faster, deeper. ‘Squeeze me just like that,’ Jaejoong groans, tipping his head back, feeling his orgasm start to build in his gut. ‘I could fuck your little ass forever.’

Chen cannot reply, but he does throw an arm back, a flail of a hit. Helpless, hopeless protest at being used like a whore for his Prince. Jaejoong pays Chen back by tugging on the leash just _once_ , and listening to the creak of Chen’s spine as it threatens to snap, Chen’s asphyxiated scream caught in his throat under the blood-stained collar.

The pain and threat makes Chen grip Jaejoong’s cock to the point Jaejoong has to force his cock past the tightness, feel the tell-tale rip of skin. The blood helps the next thrusts, slicking his way into Chen’s tiny, tight ass that was just _made_ for Jaejoong to fuck.

It’s so hot now with the blood and his own precome and his orgasm so close at hand. Even if Chen’s terrified, his own cock is still half-hard, and Jaejoong knows he can do it - make Chen ride past his terror to pleasure again, give his master the satisfaction of coming over his cock.

So Jaejoong lengthens the chain just enough for Chen’s voice to come back, his wails guttural and raw as he’s railed into, spine relaxing the few centimetres it needs for Chen to claw into the arms of the throne, hold onto it as his master pounds him.

Jaejoong knows his beautiful pet - inside and out - knows exactly how to drag his cock in and out of that little hole, makes sure to hit that sweet spot that has Chen’s cock hardening against his will. He’s snarling even as his dick drools precome - ‘ _fuck_ , fuck you, fuck - !’ - and Jaejoong absolutely _adores_ him for his denial, like Chen can’t look down and see his own weakness for his master between his thighs -

Though, of course, with Jaejoong’s collar around his throat, Chen can’t particularly look anywhere except a vaguely vertical direction, trying to keep his voice even as every part of him gets taken apart.

A few minutes more of hard fucking should do, decides Jaejoong, before moving his hands to grip Chen’s hips again, give it to him good. Chen bounces on his cock again - this time without even trying on his end - and his wails get louder and louder as Jaejoong slowly lengthens the chain, lets Chen have his freedom that he isn’t even aware of as he’s getting railed by his master’s cock.

With a few more well-placed slams, Jaejoong _finally_ gets to feel Chen’s asshole start to milk his cock as he comes first, spurting over his stomach, the floor, Jaejoong’s lap. Chen doesn’t cry - has never done so - but the raw scratchiness of his voice as he hiccups, ‘ _hah_ \- fu-uck - _master_ \- ’ while Jaejoong chases his end is gorgeously broken enough.

He uses the precome, the blood, and how Chen clenches so sweetly around him to finally come - pump his pet full, grinding into him and refuse to pull out so he’ll stay plugged. The fight’s gone out of Chen by now, has him slumping back, his back against Jaejoong’s chest, his legs and arms splayed loosely post-orgasm over Jaejoong’s lap and the throne.

Jaejoong hums, kissing Chen’s cheek, his jaw, nuzzling into the neck where his still-bloodstained platinum collar resides. ‘So good, my gorgeous pet.’

Chen’s gone lethargic, the ebb of his energy taken from him from being so brutally used. It would be so easy to give him more, thinks Jaejoong as he kisses Chen’s neck over the collar, under his jaw. But a sweet pet is so much rarer than his perfectly fierce one.

After all, only this one opened his mouth when Jaejoong pressed a kiss to his lips; only this one tipped his head back on Jaejoong’s shoulder to deepen it - his collar loose, his chain forgotten.

-

**Author's Note:**

> [drags hands down face] welp. thank you for reading!!


End file.
